The use of krill and/or marine oil are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004/0234587; 2004/0241249; and 2007/0098808, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, and discussed in related U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/840,372 and 13/079,238. The beneficial aspects of using krill and/or marine oil are shown also in a research paper published by L. Deutsch as “Evaluation of the Effect of Neptune Krill Oil on Chronic Inflammation and Arthritic Symptoms,” published in the Journal of the American College of Nutrition, Volume 26, No. 1, 39-49 (2007), the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The published '587, '249 and '808 applications discuss the beneficial aspects of using krill oil in association with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. As an example, this krill and/or marine oil can be obtained by the combination of detailed steps as taught in the '808 application, by placing krill and/or marine material in a ketone solvent, separating the liquid and solid contents, recovering a first lipid rich fraction from the liquid contents by evaporation, placing the solid contents and organic solvent in an organic solvent of the type as taught in the specification, separating the liquid and solid contents, recovering a second lipid rich fraction by evaporation of the solvent from the liquid contents and recovering the solid contents. The resultant krill oil extract has also been used in an attempt to decrease lipid profiles in patients with hyperlipidemia. The '808 publication gives details regarding this krill oil as derived using those general steps identified above.